I Can't do This Anymore
by WelshCanuck
Summary: Set at the season opener of Season Two just a different twist to the show. What if Prue never came back home after seeing Darryl? What would have happened if they lost thier powers?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction. Parts of this part are from the first episode in season 2**

**I was experimenting a little a long time ago and I penned this under another name...It is also a lost bet fic so it will be a little out of the box. **

* * *

Phoebe lay in bed thinking about what had happened earlier that night as Prue and Piper walked to their places in the Manor. How could they not be excited about today? It was their anniversary. 

She didn't even move when she heard the faint knock on the door. She wasn't sure if she should even answer it. She knew it was probably Piper, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to even talk about it.

"Phoebs." She called out as she slowly opened the door; "Can I come in?"

"You are already. Why ask?" Phoebe replied not looking at her sister.

Piper took in a deep breath as she made her way and sat down on Phoebes bed. "Hey. It's not that we don't care. It's just nice to have some quiet time for us lately. And lately we've been pretty lucky."

"I know. I just thought you guys would be happy."

"We are honey. It's our witchcraft that brought us back together. I would hate to think where you and Prue would be now if you had not read that incantation that night." Piper said with a smile. "But I think right now Prue is still trying to deal with Andy."

Phoebe fell quiet not knowing what to say. They had all been hurt when Rodriguez killed Andy, but Prue had lost the man she would always love. She had been hurt the most of all of them.

"Get some sleep. I'm sure she'll come around in the morning." Piper said as she leaned down as placed a kiss on Phoebes forehead. "Night honey."

"Night Pipe." Phoebe answered as thought of what they had all become in the last year.

* * *

Prue ran out of her room nearly colliding with Piper as they both headed for the attic hearing their youngest sister, Phoebe, calling out for them to come. 

Once again the books pages were turning on their own, stopping at the page it was looking for.

Just as Phoebe started to read the passage they watched as the vortex opened on the wall. The wind swirled around them as they were pushed back against the wall. Prue looked up at the demon standing there reaching out for their most prized family heirloom; The Book of Shadows.

They watched as the vortex closed once again leaving the wall, as it had been, for the many years the Manor had stood on that spot.

They stood there not believing what had just happened. A demon had taken the book from the house. How was that even possible?

* * *

Demons appeared from nowhere and from out of the woodwork it seemed. First it was Piper and Jeremy, and then the Woogyman. They never knew who to expect next, or where. They came back from the hell they had sent them too. Back to finish what they had started. Learning from their past mistakes and getting the feeling of a vanquish as the result of their failure. 

What had it taken for one of them to finally give up? Not want to play witch anymore.

Phoebe watched helplessly as Prue walked out the hospital doors. Her big sister had almost died and now she acted as if she didn't care at all about being a witch. She felt as if her own world was starting to spin off its axis as the one thing she had ever truly believed in and felt that she could do as it came naturally to her; was walking out of her life and their was nothing she could do.

--- ----

Piper and Phoebe made their way up the stairs to the Manor. They knew that Prue had not returned home, for her car was nowhere to be seen. Phoebe had dropped her bag and started for the kitchen in search of the few resources they had to yield their magic.

"Piper. What if she doesn't come back?" Phoebe asked yet again as the clock struck eleven. She had turned every page in the magic books they had and she had still found nothing.

"She'll come back Phoebs." Piper said as she fussed about in the kitchen

Phoebe continued to look through the book. Abraxus. That was all the Spirit Board would tell them. Now without their own book they felt lost. Phoebe looked up once again from her books , " We're screwed, you know."

Piper walked past her towards the fridge, "No, we're not. There's a window, we'll find it."

"That's not what I meant." Phoebe replied as she turned towards Piper.

Piper knew right away what her sister was talking about, "She'll come around."

"By sunrise? You know how Prue is when she makes up her mind about something. That's it. We're screwed." Phoebe turned back in her chair to the books on the table.

Piper tried to forget what Phoebe was saying, trying to push her own worries aside, "And we're out of wine."

Phoebe quickly turned at the sound of the doorbell ringing, "I'll get it. You keep dreaming." She said back as she got up and walked out to the foyer.

Opening the door she is surprised to see her neighbour Dan there, holding a bottle of wine. "Oh, hi..." she looked past him. She had hoped it was Prue and that maybe she had just forgotten her key

"Dan." He finished for her. He was new to the neighbourhood and he hadn't truly expected her to remember his name right off the bat.

Phoebe laughed slightly as she knew his name, but was to wrapped up in hoping it was her sister to actually say it, "Dan, right."

Dan looked down at her, "You're Phoebe. Jenny told me. I hope it's okay to stop by."

"Of course, uh, we were just doing some reading." She covered. Not sure what to do about neighbour Dan. They had a demon to vanquish, a book to retrieve and a sister to find.

Dan fidgeted slightly, "Well, I just wanted to give you this." He handed her a bottle of Chardonnay. "To say thanks. You know, for talking to Jenny. Or better yet, for getting her to talk to me."

"That's really sweet. And timely too. But it's not necessary."

"Well, to be honest, I was sort of hoping to get something out of it. I mean, you know, for Jenny. Just in case she needs a woman to talk to again."

Phoebe laughed at the man before her. Every guy squirmed when it came to the certain subject and it would seem that her neighbour was not to be different from the crowd. "Ah, of course. Any time. She seems like a great kid. So, did she...tell you what the problem was?"

The two continued to talk before Phoebe excused herself, and Dan left feeling relieved that his niece would have at least three women to talk to. Though not even Dan would guess how wrong his thinking was.

* * *

She drove around for what seemed a lifetime. Maybe because that's what she had playing in her mind: her life. She pulled her Miata in front of the police station and slowly made her way up the steps. It was the first time she had been there ever since. She closed her eyes as her heart felt the pain of loss once again. 

She had spoken with Darryl, and he had tried to explain to her what Andy had told him that morning. The morning before he was killed.

"It wasn't your fault Prue. He wanted. He needed you to know that. He also wanted me to tell you that he loved you with everything he was."

"I can't Darryl. He came to save me."

"He went to do his job Prue, he knew you would try that card. But doing his job is who he was. I don't care what you and your sisters are into. All I care about is you and your sisters. If there was something more he never told me and I didn't ask."

Prue embraced Darryl one more time before getting up to leave.

"I'm sorry Darryl. But I can't right now." She turned and walked away. Leaving Darryl just as confused as before but also just as worried about his friend.

Every time she turned around someone was after her to be responsible. To protect her sisters. To be the best at her job. To get the most money on an artifact. To watch out for everyone she loved. She couldn't do it any more. She needed her own time. Her own time to just be her. To be Prue Halliwell.

She had no control over where she went. She didn't even see the road signs as her car soon found its way on the freeway heading south. Away from her responsibilities, away from her pain, away from witchy duties and away from her sisters. She had long forgotten about what was happening to them. About what could happen to them if and when Abraxus read the last incantation, the one that gave them their powers. The one that if read backwards, could take their powers way. Leaving them all vulnerable to the evils of the underworld.


	2. Chapter 2

"Darryl can you please see what you can do? I mean this is Prue,she wouldn't just take off." Piper paced back and forth with the cordless in her hand.

"Piper I know that. And if it were anyone else I wouldn't be as worried as I am. She wasn't exactly all smiles and laughs when she left her."

"Darryl its three o'clock in the morning. Where in the hell could she be?"

"Piper we'll find her. I'll see what I can do. She has a lot of friends here because of her connection to Andy. He was a well thought of officer. But as you said,this is Prue. She isn't likely to get herself into any kind of trouble. If anything,I would think she would steer herself clear."

Piper listened to Darryl and tried to reason what he was saying. He was right on some level. This was Prue. As much as she would hate to say it out loud. This was Prue,not Phoebe.

"Ok Darryl,but if you hear anything, at anytime, please call us."

"I will Piper I promise."

Piper sat at the end of the couch and looked over at her baby sister. "I thought you were sleeping?"

"I can't. Darryl know anything?" Phoebe looked up at Piper without even moving from her spot.

"No. But he said he would get some guys working on it. And he would let us know the minute he heard anything."

They sat there in near silence. Neither one wanting to be the one to say anything.

"Phoebs. Why is it that you think we need to get to the book before sunrise?"

"I don't know. Probably because it has everything to do with the equinox. These past few days are when we are the most powerful. And we will need that power to get the book back. Especially if the demon is strong enough to take it from the Manor." Phoebe pulled herself up and hugged the pillow that was sitting beside her, "And I think Grams meant for Prue to retrieve the Book. After all she said the power of one, that has to be her. She is the strongest of the three of us."

"Phoebe."

Almost knowing what her sister was about to say. Phoebe tossed the cushion back on the couch and stood up. Walking angrily towards the window, "She's coming back Piper. She wouldn't just leave us. This is Prue, not me."

Piper watched the back of her sister before turning away for a split second. She wanted to lash back out at her sister but she couldn't. They were both just worried she knew that and yelling at Phoebe would only make it worse.

"Phoebe I know. I'm sorry."

"Piper. What scares me the most? What if you're right? What if she doesn't come back? What if she doesn't come back and he reads the incantation that gave us our powers? Then what? Do we have demons and warlocks coming to kill us anyway just incase? How do we defend ourselves without our powers?" Phoebe felt the trickle start down her cheek. But she then soon felt the warm embrace of her sisters' arms around her body pulling her towards her. She turned and buried her face in her shoulder as she let out her worry. Worry for her sister and what could become of them.

"We'll figure this out Phoebs. We have to." Piper consoled her through her own worry and fears. But the part that scared Piper was that they weren't her own thoughts. Phoebe had voiced the same ones that she had. What if Prue didn't come back? Then what?

* * *

She lost track of time as she just drove. She finally decided to stop at a motel along the sea. She didn't even know where she was, she just needed some time. Time to think. She didn't want to go back. Phoebe said at daybreak today it would all be over. Today. It was already four in the morning. She had been driving all night.

The Vacancy sign flickered on and off, yet was half burnt out. She opened the front door to the lobby and approached the desk clerk. She immediately could smell the booze on him. "A room for one please."

He shuffled some papers. "Room 201. Last room at the end of the hall there. You can park you car right outside." He handed her a key and went back to his work. He didn't even seem to care that he hadn't even taken any payment or credit card from her. Not that she was the type to sleep and run. But she was certain that there were some people that did that.

She parked her car and walked up the one flight of stairs to the second floor. Opening the door she turned on the small lamp. She had left right from the station, and in turn right from the hospital and work. She didn't have anything to change into even.

Taking off her dress she placed it over the chair. Pulling back the covers she crawled in and found herself quickly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Piper woke up and carefully slid herself from under Phoebe. They had fallen asleep on the couch waiting for any word or sign of Prue. She made her way softly through to the back of the Manor and did what she did best; she started to cook.

She sat at the table starring at the browness in her cup, the phone at her side ready to grab the second it rang.

"Hey."

Piper looked up from her cup and into the worried face of the youngest sister. Phoebe sat next to Piper and rested her head on her shoulder.

"Hey yourself." Was all Piper said. She stopped herself from asking how Phoebe was, knowing that she felt the same as she did. Lost and scared. Prue had always been there for them, now here they were trying to figure out what they would do without her.

* * *

The sun shone behind the city as it started to cast its rays on the bay on the other side. The colours danced throughout the sky as the ball of fire rose higher and higher above the tall buildings below.

He starred down at the page before him. He was so close. They had vanquished every demon or warlock he had returned to them. But the main thing was to get to the part of the book that they would hold most dear.

The picture to the right of the three witches seemed to scream out at him not to do what he was about to do to them. But he just laughed. He knew he had them defeated. All he had to do was read the spell backwards just once.

_!rewop eht su gnirB !rewop eht tnaw eW_

_!eerht sretsis ew ot rewop eht su gnirB_

Phoebe sat beside Piper when she felt a dizzy spell in her mind. She closed her eyes but it increased as did the sudden pain in her head.

_.rewop tneicnA eht nopu llac I_

_,ruoh siht ni dna thgin siht nI_

Piper saw Phoebe suddenly closing her eyes as if in pain. She was about to say something when she to heard a ringing in her mind as the pain was almost too much to bare.

_thgous si cigam fo krow taerg ehT_

_ereh dekovni era sdoG fo tsedlo ehT_

Prue was lying on her bed in the hotel room. Her thoughts on her sisters and how she had now let them down. But as she went to get up, she quickly sat back down as the ringing and dizziness nearly overcame her. She wanted to scream out in pain

_.thgin eht ni dih ew sterces ehT_

_sehctiw eht fo sdrow eht won reaH_

Just as suddenly as it had come it was gone. The ringing, the dizziness and the pain. It was all gone as if it had never happened.

He waited for something anything to happen. Some spark some bright light that the good witches and etc were keen on. But he realized that he didn't need to know what had happened when he was finished. The Charmed Ones were no longer a threat to him or anyone else in the underworld. They were mer mortals now, and they would be an easy kill for any warlock or demon that came around. For without their powers they were defenseless.


	3. Chapter 3

Prue sat on the edge of the bed thinking that her dizziness and lightheadedness had something to do with the fact she had not eaten since lunch the day before. Closing her eyes she stood up and made her way to the bathroom to the shower. She was still thinking of her sisters and how she had let them down, but she couldn't keep fighting this. It was because of their magic that had got Andy killed. She didn't want to be a witch anymore.

She had gotten dressed and made her way downstairs to check out. Paying for her room she found herself driving again. Driving away from her family, her responsibilities. She hadn't even called her sisters to let them know where she was, or if she was ok. She knew they would talk her into coming back, and right now she just couldn't deal with that.

* * *

Phoebe sat next to Piper with a concerned look on her face

"Piper you felt that too right?"

"I think so. What the hell was that anyway?"

"I don't know. You don't think?" Thoughts ran through Phoebes head, she didn't want to say it let alone think it.

Piper looked at her younger sister at first confused. But then it came to her as to what Phoebe was talking about. "You don't think its that do you?"

Phoebe got up from the couch picking up a pillow, "Freeze this." She tossed the pillow at Piper who quickly reacted. Though to her surprise the pillow kept moving towards her. She caught it in her hands and they shared a look cross the room. "We're screwed aren't we?"

"I think we both know the answer to that." Phoebe answered as she sat back on the couch next to Piper.

The time seemed to tick by as they both tried to think of something anything to get back their powers.

"We can't just sit here. We have to do something." Phoebe fidgeted as she looked to Piper for some kind of guidance

"What Phoebe? I'm thinking that maybe Prue was right. Maybe this is our way out. This is our destiny. God knows we've suffered enough. Maybe we've done what we were meant to do."

Phoebe sat and looked at Piper not truly believing what she was hearing. "You don't mean that Piper."

"Don't I? Phoebe, Prue losing Andy didn't just effect her. It effects all of us. The losses we've had. Now maybe we can get on with our lives."

"I'm can not believe I'm hearing this. Piper this is not our destiny! If it was then I'm sure that the Elders would have found another way of telling us. Not have a demon come into our attic and take our book. And have Grams talk to us about the power of one." Phoebe got off the couch. "I'm going to look in the books we do still have." She tossed Piper the cordless phone. "You see if you can locate Prue. Cause if I talk to here right now. It's not going to be pretty." Phoebe turned and walked from the living room to the kitchen where she had left the book from the night before.

* * *

Prue wasn't even sure where she was going. She had long past the out skirts of LA and was still driving. She had stopped for lunch and had lost count the number of times her cell phone had rung, but she just kept going. Away from the magic, away from the hurt and pain.

* * *

Piper had lost count on how many times she had rung her sisters' cell. Though still no answer. "Prue where are you?" she said more to herself then anyone.

Phoebe turned the next page. She wasn't even sure what she was looking for. The board had spelt out Abraxus and that was all she had to go on.

Sighing she closed the last book. "Nothing." She nearly gave up when she heard the scream from the living room.

"Piper!" Phoebe yelled out as she ran into the living room. She wasn't sure what to expect but she had a feeling it wasn't good.

Piper had paced back and forth when she noticed a shimmer out of the corner of her eye. Her first reaction was to freeze whatever it was, forgetting that her powers were gone.

"Nice try witch. But I don't think your power will work on me now." He seemed to almost smile at her defeat.

He reached towards her causing her to scream out, "Go ahead yell. I would love to take down your sisters next. Bringing them here only makes my job easier." He drooled at her as he held her above the ground with his hands.

Phoebe came rushing into the living room to see the demon holding Piper by her throat about four feet off the ground. She didn't even think, she just reacted. Sending a roundhouse kick into the demon chest before he even saw her, but it was not enough to have him let go of Piper. She soon found her sister sailing through the air as the demon glared at her.

"You will both pay for your insolence witch."

The next thing Phoebe felt was the heat of the ball of fire sailing past her. She had but a split second to react, lucky for her. She rolled to one side though giving him the chance to get back to Piper.

He reached down and picked up the dazed Halliwell. "Now you will pay for all you have done." He reached his free hand towards her stomach.

The glow from his hand was something Phoebe couldn't miss. He was killing her sister slowly. "**NOOO!!"** she shouted as she ran towards him. Knocking them all into a heap on the floor.

The demon soon disappeared stating that his job was done, but more may come.

Phoebe slowly pulled herself together and gathered the form of her unconscious sister to her arms. "Hang on Piper. Don't you give up now." Phoebe rocked her sister as tears ran down her face.

* * *

Prue kept driving. She wanted to just turn off her phone but she didn't. She wasn't sure why she hadn't; maybe it was some self-conscious link to her sisters.

She pulled up to the hotel parking lot as she sat there a few minutes thinking again about her sisters. She should call them. She started for the lobby when she felt a stare at her, she turned around and saw nothing. Continuing her way inside she soon had her room keys.

Making her way to the room 105 she parked her car right out front. The hotel seemed awfully quiet, even for that time of year.

As she placed the key in the lock she turned it the right opening the door before her. But as she stepped through she felt someone pushing her inside.

"Time to die witch." was all the voice said in the dark, as it closed the door behind them


	4. Chapter 4

Phoebe held her sister in her armsas thetears fell down her face and gently dripped off, landing softly on Piper. Her world spun as she rocked back and forth, her sister unmoving in her arms. Prue was gone, Piper was hurt, and she had no one to help her. "Piper hang on honey. Please, I need you." She cried out, as she tried to comfort her the best she could.

Her mind traveled trying to think of something. She saw the phone and thought of calling Prue. But she couldn't, Piper had tried at least a thousand times and her sister was not answering.

'Leo' His name rang through her mind before she started to shout for their whitelighter.

She didn't even notice the sparkle of blue lights or the arrival of Leo until she felt him pulling her away from Piper. She could hear him talking to her but it was all just an echo. She waited as she watched the glow from his hands work their own magic healings on her isters' injuries. All she could do was wait.

Dull pain. But then it slowly felt as if it was dissolving within her. She opened her eyes suddenly as she burst up right.

Phoebe practically pushed Leo out of the way as she embraced her sister. "Oh god. Piper." Phoebe felt the tears run down her face more freely then before

Piper held her sister knowing what had just happened, "I'm ok." She consoled.

They sat on the couch with Phoebe clinging to Piper, afraid of what might happen if she let her go.

"Piper I think Phoebe is right. This is not supposed to be what happens. This is not right."

"Leo I know, but we could make it happen." Piper answered back wanting their witchy ways to end now. It had cost them too much already and they had only been at it a year.

Leo looked at Piper sympathetically. "I know you want it to be Piper, but it's not over yet. Now where is Prue? She could be in a lot of danger with no powers."

"We don't know." Phoebe looked back and forth from Piper to Leo. "She left the hospital last night and we haven't heard from her since. Can you find her somehow?"

Leo closed his eyes and concentrated on his charge. The whole time Piper and Phoebe waited and prayed that he would find her.

He opened his eyes and they knew then that even he had not found her. "I can't get her."

"Wait if you can't find her. Then does that mean she is…" Piper left her question hanging, almost afraid herself to.

"No." Leo quickly stopped the pain that was growing on her face, "It could mean a few things, but it does not mean that."

"Leo what then?"

"Have you two tried scrying for her?"

"We've tried just about everything humanly possible and witchy. Nothing." Phoebe nearly shouted at him.

Piper placed her arm lovingly over Phoebes shoulder knowing that the situation was only getting worse by the minute.

"Leo how can we get our powers back? Prue is out there and she probably doesn't even now."

"Or care." Phoebe said under her breath. Her anger at her big sister still seething inside her.

Leo just looked down at them with sympathy, "I don't know. And I don't know if you ever can."

His words hung in the room as silence bounced off the walls of the Manor.

* * *

She felt the pain of the rug burning across her elbow as she hit the floor. She heard the word ring through and her first thought was demon, as she instantly spun around throwing her arms towards the voice, hoping her power alone would scare him off.

"What is your problem? You think you can defend yourself against me?" He yelled at her as he picked her up from the ground.

She tried again, squinting her eyes towards him and still nothing happened. She reached her hands around his wrists trying to pry them off her.

"You bitch. You'll pay for what you did to me." he shouted as she felt herself flying through the air and hitting the wall.

She felt the air rushing out her of lungs, as he approached her again. Realizing that her powers were not working she quickly defended herself as the battle ensued.

But as Prue fought back she realized one thing. He was not using any powers on her. But as he took another blow to her sending her across the room to the wall she heard a faint voice. As she felt her own world going black.

"What the hell are you doing?"

He turned and looked at the person standing at the door. Looking one last time at Prue in a heap on the floor he pushed the person aside.

* * *

"Dr. Gage."

"Any change?" he didn't even look up from his clipboard.

"No. She is still rambling about demons and witches."

He took one last glance at the chart before him before setting it down."Family?"

"None that we have found. What do you think it is?"

"I'm not sure, but right now I would say she was delusional and that we need to send her somewhere where she will not hurt herself or anyone else."

"Should I make the call for them to expect her?"

He paused a moment as he watched the young women sitting up on the hospital bed as she slowly yet rhythmically rocked back and forth, mumbling to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

"She is delusional Dr. Wright. She has been in the same state since we brought her in. She keeps going on about demons and that she is a powerful witch."

"Don't worry Brian, we'll take care of her. Have you been able to locate any family?"

"Nothing. She was just brought in the other night. She was beaten up pretty badly. Maybe that has something to do with it."

"Could be. Sometimes a trauma can cause this."

"She also keeps saying, 'Andy I'm sorry it's my fault."

"Hmm boyfriend?"

"That's what I thought. Maybe she has recently suffered a loss. She also seems to be apologizing to her family for abandoning them."

Dr. Wright looked down at the patient on the bed. She was talking more to herself then anyone else. He had seen this before when a person lost someone close to them. They withdrew to themselves, but talking to everyone they knew. "Did they catch the guy that beat her up?"

"Yeah. It was old man Cliff. He thought his wife was cheating on him again. When he saw her going into her hotel room I guess he thought it was his wife and he just snapped. Freaked right out apparently. I heard she held him off pretty good though, considering his size."

"Well hopefully someone will come by and recognize her as their own family or friend, otherwise I'm not sure what I'll do."

* * *

Phoebe had heard Leo's words; not sure if they could ever get their powers back. She had finally found something that she could call her own, something that she was good at. And with the flick of a spell, by evil, it was gone. She was no longer a witch just because a demon had read their book backwards. Reversing everything that they had done in the past year. "To bad he couldn't bring Andy back." She said to herself.

Piper busied herself around the kitchen as Leo stood by and watched her. "Piper you know I'm right."

"Do I Leo? This is where it can end. I stop being a witch and we can all go on with our lives."

"And what, Do you think demons will just stop and leave you alone? You almost died Piper and you don't have your powers. They will keep coming until all three of you are dead."

The silence hung there neither one wanting to say anything for fear of hurting the other.

"Piper deep inside you you know I'm right. You three were born witches. Your magic is inside of you. It's not something you can just turn off and stop doing."

"He's right Piper. They will keep coming after us until we're all dead. It's the only way to truly stop us, kill us and there is no way for the Charmed Ones to ever bother them again."

Piper knew they were both right but she didn't want to admit it. She wanted her normal life back as much as Prue did. She closed her eyes as she turned back to the window. "We have to find Prue before we can do anything." She relented. She didn't know if it would ever truly be over. But she couldn't let go of the fact that this was her destiny, it was what her mother had died doing. Because she believed it was right; To protect the innocents.

Phoebe smiled as she heard Pipers words. Her sister wasn't giving up after all. "I think I know how. Come on." Phoebe turned on her heals and made her way to the attic.

* * *

She felt the pain to her body but shut it out. All she felt now was pain. Inside her was no different then that on the outside.

"I see you're awake."

Prue turned and looked at the man walking in her room. She turned back towards the window.

"I was wondering if there was anyone that you wanted us to call. Family. Friends."

She said nothing. She thought of her sisters and she was about to say something but decided against it. "No one."

"I see. The hotel sent your belongs over, according to the registration card your name is Prue."

She didn't move. So he knew her name, that didn't mean that he would find out about her sisters.

"Prue I want to help you, but you have to want me too. They arrested the man that did this, but I need you to talk to me about you."

She thought a minute, "What do you want me to tell you? That I left my home and I don't want them to find me? That I'm just a girl passing through town who got beat up? That I can't keep fighting them every other day?"

"Who them? Your family? Husband? Boyfriend?" he waited for her to react to any one of the words but nothing he said made her reacte, so he played his ace, "Demons?"

She cast her eyes to him briefly, not sure if she had heard him right. What did he know of demons? Was he one of them? Just one more after her and her sisters powers. But she didn't have her powers, she had tried to use them on the man that had attacked her and nothing happened. She had realized then that their fears had come true. Abraxus had read the incantation that had given them their family heritage, and now it was gone; She was no longer a witch.

"It is demons isn't it? Demons inside you or ones more powerful than that. Ones only witches now about?"

She looked at him again not sure if he thought she was crazy or if he wasn't sure to believe what she could say. What could she say? If she told him she was a witch then he would probably lock her up and throw away the key.

"It was a game I used to play with my mother when I was scared."

"That demons were after you?"

"And I was a powerful witch who could defend herself against the demons."

"So you do have family?"

"No. She died along time ago." she looked away from him again cast her eyes out towards the window.

He sat in the chair beside her. Waiting for her to go on.

"I lost my best friend a little over a month ago."

"So you went back to your childhood."

Prue turned back to the window. "I couldn't protect him. He killed him and it was my fault. He was there because of me. They both were." She felt the hot tears starting to stream don her face. She tried to hold them back but it was no use. She looked down at the cast on her arm.

"It's broken in two places." He answered the question knowing she was trying to think of a way to get off topic. "You also have a few cracked ribs and a mild concussion. But from what I hear you gave him a good fight. He has five stitches above his right eye."

Prue looked over at him, "Who was he?"

"Local drunk. You look a little like his wife, and he thought she was cheating on him."

Prue had thought a demon had come to kill her. The word _witch_ tossed through her mind. That was what he had called her. She had thought _demon _right away, not innocent. Unless he was a demon possessing an innocent.

She watched the rain starting outside as it ran down the window.

"I'll let you get some rest Prue. I'll be around if you need to talk again." He knew she was hiding something, but it was up to her to tell him. Not for him to pry it out.

She looked at the phone beside her bed, just starrig at it, wondering if she should pick it up or not. Finally she gave into the feelings inside her and dialed the one number she had always known.

The ringing rang throughout the walls. A second one followed by another. She lost track of the number of rings before the machine kicked in.

"Halliwells here. Or not. So leave a message." The voice of the youngest voiced out the message.

"Guys its me. Look I'm sorry. But I can't do this anymore I love you. Always." Prue hung up the phone fresh tears running down her face. She had said her own goodbye to the ones she would always hold close to her heart. But she knew she couldn't go back. Not now.

* * *

Phoebe tried to fight off the demon that had grabbed her from behind. She had watched in horror as Leo fell to the floor unconscious, and now it was just her and Piper trying to fight them off, with no powers.

Piper had heard the phone downstairs ringing as the machine picked it up. She was to busy trying to keep herself alive to hear the message that was being left. She ducked another energy ball, as she saw Phoebe dive into some old boxes. Avoiding her own ball of fire.

* * *

She opened her eyes to the start of a new day. She just wanted to get out of there, to get back in her car and go where she was going before; which wasn't really anywhere. She carefully got up from bed holding her ribs with her good arm. She reached in her bag and pulled out her cell phone. She was drawn to it somehow. She saw the indicator flashing, letting her know she had a message. Again she didn't know what made her dial the number to retrieve it, but as she listened her heart stopped.

Darryl's voice on the other end sounded scared, panicked. The only words that she took in where; Sisters. Attacked. Critical.

She sat back on the bed letting the phone fall from her hand to the floor. "Oh god. What have I done?"


	6. Chapter 6

Leo sat in the chair as the beeping of each machine entered his mind, screaming through his brain as if on fire. There was nothing he could do. By the time he had come around one of the neighbours had already called the police. He remembered looking up into the concerned face of their friend Darryl. He had quickly looked around to find out what had happened, but all he saw was the hustle of paramedics moving around the two figures in the attic.

Now he sat beside her, as he waited word on the other. And where was Prue? Darryl had said he left a message on her voice mail but she was still not there with them. Leo knew that no matter what she felt inside about everything, there was no way she would let this go without coming to see them.

* * *

She felt the pain as she pulled her dress over her head. Sitting on the bed to rest, she waited for her breath to come back to her.

"Prue. Where do you think you're going?"

Prue didn't even turn to look at the nurse behind her, but she knew that she was making her way beside the bed. "I have to go."  
"Go. Where will you go?"  
"Home. I have to go home. They need me.  
"Your sisters? I thought you discussed that with Dr Wright? That you were going to let go and stop being the older sister."  
"I can't. Their hurt, I have to go home." Prue stated as she tried to stand again as the pain shot through her ribs, causing her to wince in pain.

The nurse quickly wrapped an arm around Prues waist and helped her back to the bed."Prue you can't even stand up, let alone drive back up to San Francisco."

Sisters? San Francisco? I never told anyone anything. How did she know? The suspicious nature of becoming a witch, and always protecting her sisters over the years kicked in as Prue pulled away from the woman beside her.

"Prue? What's wrong?" she stepped forward.

"I have to leave." Was all she said as she made her way around the woman towards the front entrance.

She watched as Prue made her way with difficulty out the front door and looked around anxiously for a cab.

As she stepped forward she felt the hand on her shoulder.  
"Where's is Ms. Halliwell?"  
"She left Dr. I think she just checked herself out."  
"What do you mean she left? She can't leave." He felt his anger rising, but quickly brought it under control.  
"She's right there. Maybe we can still catch her." the nurse quickly stepped forward, and ran towards the front doors and Prue. "Prue wait."  
"No get away from me. You're evil. You're all evil."  
"Evil? No I just want to help you." She reached forward only to have Prue pull back even more.  
"How did you know where I lived? Or that I had sisters? Only a demon would now that. I never told anyone here."  
"It's in your chart Prue. You told Dr. Wright and he wrote it in your chart."  
"**_NO._** I never told anyone. Get away from me." Prue cried out as the tears started down her cheek. She was getting confused. She talked to him but she was certain she never said anything about her sisters. She wanted to get away from them she wouldn't tell.

"Prue come back inside. You're sick and you're hurt. We can help you."

Prue looked into the eyes of Dr. Wright as he spoke. There was something there, something she didn't trust. Was he after her too?

"No. No. I can't, I have to go." She turned around and ran out towards the street not sure what direction, but she knew inside she had to get away from him; From all of them.

He felt the presence of someone standing beside him. He didn't even have to look to know who it was. "Get her. And finish the job this time." He watched calmly as the man that had attacked Prue the night before slowly yet cautiously followed after her.

She had seen the doctor with the man that was supposed to be in custody. She watched as he followed slowly after Prue. She was drawn to the woman but wasn't sure why or how, she just felt as if she had to help her. She quickly turned and started for her own car.

She came up to her honking her horn frantically as she saw the man gaining on her.

Prue turned at the sound of the horn and saw the nurse from the hospital but she looked past the car and saw the man from the night before. She quickened her pace but the woman in the car was soon beside her.

"Prue get in. Please, he's going to kill you. I can help. I'm not sure how or why I just feel as if I was meant to."

Prue looked behind her and saw the man running. He looked determined. More then he was last night.

The car stopped and the door opened. "Prue please."

She didn't have much choice. She either got in the car, which could be a trap, or she waited for him to catch up to her.

She soon found herself in the front seat of the car as the nurse put it in gear and they were quickly making their way out of town. Leaving the man behind fuming that she had gotten away again.

She leaned against the door looking at the woman beside, her not yet certain if she was friend or foe.

"I won't hurt you Prue I promise. I heard Dr. Wright send him after you and to finish the job this time. I couldn't let that happen." She took a quick glance at the frightened woman beside her, "Where do you want to go?"

Prue still wasn't sure about the woman but weighed her options, "Home."  
"San Francisco?"

Prue nodded her head yes, "The hospital. I have to see my sisters."  
"Ok. Get some rest. If we drive straight through we should be there by tomorrow afternoon."

Prue felt her body relax as she soon lost the fight of the heaviness of her eyelids. A battle she soon lose as the drugs that were still in her system quickened her pace to sleep. With only thoughts of the message that Darryl had left. She had left them and now they were hurt. Or worse. By the time she got there they could be dead.

* * *

Leo sat just holding her hand in his hoping for any sign of movement. He could have healed them if he had not got knocked out. But no he had to try and protect them. They had their job and he had his but he got emotionally attached and now here they were. Prue MIA, both Phoebe and Piper where hurt. How much he didn't even know and that alone was tearing him apart.

"Leo?"

He turned to the faint whisper.

"Hi. I'm right here."  
"Prue?" she asked hoping that her older sister had come home, but she could tell by the look in Leo's eyes that she hadn't.

"Where is." She couldn't even begin to think of her sister and what had happened.

He looked into her brown eyes quickly stopping her question. He didn't want her to worry about her sister, not now

"I don't know."  
"How long?"  
"You've been out of it for two days now."

She felt the weight on her chest. Prue was nowhere to be found and Leo didn't even know what was going on with her sister. The last thing she remembered was the demons attacking in the attic and her sister hanging on to the back of one to get him off her. She saved my life and now she's. She felt the hot tears on her cheeks as she thought of what could have happened.

She looked past Leo as the door opened to reveal a Dr. in his scrubs.

"Ah Miss Halliwell you're awake."  
"How's my sister?" She asked quietly, her concern for her sister rising at each moment no one told her anything.

* * *

Prue stepped out of the car and started up the steps to the hospital. She felt the presence of Lucy beside her. They had talked about a lot of things on the way back to San Francisco and she had made Prue see everything in a new light. Prue had even told her about them being witches. There was something about her that Prue had found comforting after awhile.

"Excuse me. I'm Prue Halliwell. My sisters where brought in her the other night."  
"Yes. Your sister is in room 210. The elevator is just down the hallway."

Prue walked as fast as she could. The elevator taking forever as she waited. She had not missed what the nurse said. _'You're sister'_. Only one. Who was in 210 and where was the other one?

--- ----

He made his way to the end of the bed and looked over her chart. He wasn't sure how to even say what he had to. But she needed to know.

"Your sister is in ICU."  
"Is she ok?"  
"Right now she is in a coma. I'm afraid she might not come out."

Prue stood at the doorway as the doctor broke the news. She felt her knees weaken as she saw her little sister laying in the bed a fresh set of tears washing down her face.

"Oh God." Was all she said as she slid down the wall, her guilt of leaving them washing over her.


	7. Chapter 7

Leo looked past the doctor and saw Prue slide down the wall. "Prue." Was all he said as she got off the chair and went to the oldest sister. "Where have you been?"

"I. I don't know."

"Come on." he wrapped his arms around her and guided her into the room

"What...What's going on?" she managed to ask as Leo sat her in the chair

"What's going on? What's going on! You left us that's what's going on. And now our sister is fighting for her life in some room alone in this damn hospital." She yelled at her sister as she tried to push herself up on to one elbow, ignoring the pain that it was causing.

Prue looked at her sister, the pain obvious on her face. She knew that she deserved that. She _had_ left them. Left them when they needed her most. And now their sister was fighting a fight she may not even win.

The doctor watched the outburst from his patient but knew that this was a private family moment and took it as a sign to leave the room exiting quietly.

Leo didn't say a word, he knew it was not his place to say anything. This was their fight, something that the three of them had to work out themselves. If the three of them are ever whole again.

"We've lost our powers. Did you even now that? Do you even care!?" she yelled again, only this time the pain in her ribs got to much and she eased herself back a little.

Leo seeing the discomfort she was in helped her back down. "You ok?"

"No. But thanks for asking Leo." She glared over at her sister. She could feel the anger boiling inside her. She couldn't ever remember being that angry with any of her sisters.

Prue sat in the chair not moving. She couldn't it was if she was frozen in time. "Where is she?"

"Oh, so now you decide to play big sister. A little late Prue."

Prue wanted to just get up and leave but as she stood and started for the door she stopped at the sound of the hurt voice behind her.

"That's right Prue. Leave. That's what you're so good at lately. Maybe you were right. Now we can get our lives back to normal. So just go. Go find your new life somewhere else." She spoke, but she realized to late that maybe she was pushing to hard. But it was too late, the words were spoken. She couldn't take them back.

She snapped. She knew what she had done but she didn't need the constant reminder echoing in her mind as to what happened. What she had_ let_ happen.

She spun around and faced her sister, "That's right Phoebe, get angry at me. It is my fault that Piper is here somewhere fighting for her life. It's my fault that we lost our powers. It's my fault that Andy died. It's always my fault, it comes with being the oldest sister. The responsible one. Did you ever think of my feelings? Huh lil sister? Did you for one moment try and put yourself in my place?" Prue stood her ground as she glared over at Phoebe lying on the bed stunned. "I couldn't handle it any more Phoebe. Ever one I love dies and it's all because of this stupid heritage that we've gotten. You were to young to remember when Mum died, Phoebe, the pain we all felt, The nights you cried all night in my arms wanting her so bad, crying so hard it made you sick. Then again when Grams died and now Andy. It's all because of us being witches. All it ever does it get those close to us killed. And now Piper, you, and believe it or not but almost me." She soften a bit as she looked deep into Phoebes eyes and could see the hurt inside."It doesn't matter if we have our powers or not Phoebe. You were right. They will come after us anyway." Prue felt the hot tears running down her face as she wiped them away

It was then that Phoebe noticed the cast on her sisters' arm. The bandage on her forehead.

* * *

Leo had stepped out of the room and was now closing the door quietly behind him. The two of them needed to work this out on their own. It was something he couldn't help them with. Making his way down the hall he inquired where Piper was.

Entering her room quietly he sat in the chair beside the bed and held her hand. Running his hand over the top of her head he bent close to her. "You hang in there Piper. I love you too much to have you leave me now, and so do your sisters." He placed a soft kiss on her cheek as he kept vigil beside her bed.

* * *

Phoebe saw the tears running down Prues face freely. It was the first time she could ever remember her oldest sister crying in front of her. She felt her own guilt now as she recalled what she had said. She was hurt and scared and she lashed out at the one person that she could at the time. Her big sister. "Prue. I'm..."

"Don't say you're sorry Phoebe. I deserved every word of what you said. I did leave you two. And look at the consequences. You're lying here hurt and Piper is in a coma."

Phoebe soon felt her own tears. She hadn't meant to hurt Prue, she just felt her anger and she needed an outlet to vent at. She thought she was mad at Prue, but she realized that she wasn't really mad, Just hurt that she had left them and wouldn't come to them when she was so sad.

Prue took a hesitant step forward and saw Phoebe reach her hand towards her. She step up to the bed and pulled her baby sister into a loving embrace. "I'm so sorry Phoebs."

"It's ok Prue. You're here now and that's all that matters." Phoebe seemed to almost melt into Prues arms as her sister held her tight.

* * *

He walked into doctors' lounge and saw the doctor that he was looking for. The one that was caring for the sisters. He quickly explained to the doctor what he was doing there and who he was.

"Relax Dr. I'm a doctor at Sun Valley hospital outside of San Diego. I just wanted to let you know of the condition of Prue Halliwell."

"The oldest sister."

"Yes. I think she is prone to delusions and has already been institutionalized at our hospital."

He looked at him in shock. "Then why is she here now?"

"Someone told her about her sisters and she left the hospital."

"And you are here to escort her back."

"Yes. But I was hoping to do it quietly. So as not to disturb your other patience."

"I'll see what I can do." He said as they sat down and discussed the ways to get Prue from the hospital without disturbing too much of the regular order around the hospital.

* * *

Prue held Phoebe in her arms as her baby sister slowly drifted off to sleep. A place that she soon found herself drifting off to.

Lucy looked in as the sister slept, knowing what they all meant to each other she closed the door and quietly made her way towards the nurses' lounge.

* * *

He walked quietly up to the bed, so as not to wake those sleeping on it. He waited a moment to be sure as to what he was doing. Placing the needle against her skin he pressed down pushing the needle into her.

Prue felt the prick and pain of the needle entering her skin. Waking she looked up into the cold eyes of Dr. Wright. She tried to pull away but she felt the hands holding her down.

"Now Prue. Just relax and everything will be ok."

She looked over at the man that had told Phoebe about Piper. What had happened? Why were they there? Why was everyone trying to make her forget her heritage? Why now with them having no power was everyone trying to hurt them?

Prue looked up at him. The man from a few days before. "No. You can't take me. I won't let you!" She cried out as they held her down. "No you can't take me from them." she now screamed, out causing Phoebe to wake though the only thing she saw was her sister being pulled from the room by strange man.

"Prue? Wait no, bring her back. **_PRUE! YOU PROMISED!_** " Phoebe cried out as she watched her sister being taken away from her.


	8. Chapter 8

Leo had left Piper and was making his way back to check on Phoebe and Prue. He had a feeling that they needed him now as much as Piper did. The nurses had come in and were starting to prepare her to move down into Phoebes room, so that they could all be together.

As he exited the elevator he heard the commotion from down the hall. The voice that he heard over everything was one he knew well; Phoebe

He ran down the hall in time to see Prue being carried off on a stretcher with her arms and legs strapped down. She was struggling to break free but he could tell from there that she was drugged or something because she was starting to slow down and mumble under her breath. He also saw Phoebes Dr. holding her in his arms as she kicked and screamed for him to let her go.

"What the hell is going on here?" Leo demanded.

"Leo, he's taking her away." Phoebe cried out as she continued to squirm in the man arms, until she too soon felt the pain of the needle entering her own arm.

"Put her down and release her. What is this?"

"Miss Halliwell is in Dr. Wright's care, she left his hospital in San Diego the other day." the doctor explained ans he felt Phobe slowly relax in his arms, though she was still fighting to get away.

"I don't care who he is. Why is he taking her back when the care she may need she can get here? And why did he drug her?"

"Miss Halliwell is prone to fits and visions of delusions." the doctor said as he held his place next to Prue on the stretcher.

"What? That's crazy. If any one is delusional here its you. Now release her." Leo ordered, but no one moved

"And you would be who to ask that? Only family can request a release and seen as her sisters right now are in the hospital and neither one can speak on her behalf she is coming with us." he motioned for the orderlies to continue moving down teh hall. He knew who Leo was and wasn't going to give him the chance to ruin everything.

"Phoebe." Leo turned to Phoebe who was now passed out back on her own bed.

"You can't let him take her. There is nothing wrong with her. She just lost her fiancée and she left for a few days that's it. If anything she is delusional with grief and that's it. Until her sisters wake up you can't let him take her." Leo pleaded his case to the Dr. in charge of the hospital. "And if you do then I'll see to it that you never practice again."

"He's right. Other then her injuries, Miss Halliwell is perfectly fine here. He is the criminal here. He tried to have her killed. He is taking her to finish the job." Lucy came down teh hall glaring at Dr Wright.

"That's a lie." Dr Wright yelled back in his defense

"Is it? You sent that bastard after her in the hotel and then again when she ran out of the hospital. And she left because you screwed up."

The Dr. could see no way around it. He was caught so he did the only thing he could, he pushed the gurney holding Prue at Leo, Lucy and the rest of the hospital staff that had gathered and ran down the hall.

Leo ran after him leaving Prue in the hands of the Dr.

When he knew he was out of site however he shimmered out of the hospital to places known only to him.

Leo watched helplessly as he watched the shimmer complete. Knowing that he just needed to get back to Prue and Phoebe he turned and ran back into teh hospital.

"Mr. Wyatt we are sorry for this. He said."

"It's ok I'm just glad I got here in time." Leo replied as he looked down at Prue and brushed the hair from her face.

"Again I'm sorry for the confusion." He repeated fearing inside that any one of them could go after the hospital for the error he had just made.

"What did you give them?"

"Just a sedative. They both should wake up in a few hours, which considering may not be so bad. They've both had rough goes of it by the looks of things."

"Yeah, they have" Leo said quietly as he pulled a chair up beside them.

--- ----

Lucy watched as the orderlies placed Prue in the bed beside Phoebe. What was it about her and now her sisters that she felt drawn to?

"Dr. may I speak with you a moment. I was Prues nurse at the hospital in San Diego when they brought her in. I can help update you with any injuries that she has."

"That would be helpful thank you." he said as the two of them left the room.

* * *

She felt the cool sheet on her legs first, but everything was still foggy in her mind. Then she started to remember. He was there, taking her from her sisters. Sisters. Phoebe was probably still mad at her and Piper. Oh God Piper. What if she never woke up? It would be her fault. She felt the pain in her body from the beating she had taken in the hotel room a couple days before and now this. Was this week ever going to get any better?

"Prue?"

That voice she knew it. Leo. What was he doing here? Had they taken him to? Oh god did they take all of them?

"Come on Prue fight it, you can do it." He encouraged her on.

"Leo?" she whispered as she blinked her eyes trying to focus on the things surrounding her. As she regained her focus she realized that she was in the same room she had been in when he came for her.

"Hey there sleepy."

"Hi. What happen?"

"A demon tried to kidnap you. It was lucky that I came back up here when I did or he would have succeeded."

"Phoebe?"

Leo laughed, "She put up on hell of a fight and quite the disturbance. I'm surprised that they let her stay after the noise she made. But she's ok." He tipped his head in the direction of the other bed in the room. Showing Prue her sleeping sister.

"She ok?"

"Yeah, they just gave her a sedative to calm her down. She'll probably be out a little while longer. Especially after what she went through at the Manor."

Prue wanted to ask Leo what had happened but she was afraid.

Sensing her discomfort he looked up at her, "Demons. It seems that word has gotten around that you three are free pickings. We were attacked in the attic. Phoebe thought she had found a way to get the book back. She went to get some of the other books that she had just picked up at the library."

"And."

"She was attacked up there. Piper and I went up to help her and it wouild seem they both sorta forgot about the no power thing, and they ended up fighting this thing hand to hand. They were doing pretty good for a bit there too. Until Piper jumped up on his back trying to get him off Phoebe, who was pretty much out for the count."

"That's how Piper ended up in a coma and Phoebe has that huge gash on her head." Prue stated it more then questioned it

"Yeah. I missed most of it right after that. He threw me into the wall and everything went black. That's why I couldn't heal them. A neighbour heard the commotion and called the cops. By the time I woke up the paramedics were there."

Prue cast her eyes over to Phoebe. Pulling the sheets off her she winced as she tried to get up. Leo seeing what she was trying to do helped her sit up.

Stepping onto the cold floor she limped over to her sisters bed. Pulling herself up behind her she wrapped her arms around her if only to protect her then as she couldn't before. As she lay there holding her sister, feeling her steady breath and heart beat she realized what she could have lost by leaving them. "You shouldn't be up Prue."

"I'm not Lucy. See I'm laying down." Prue answered her friend as she walked in the room, as she placed her head on the pillow with Phoebe and soon felt herself drifting back to sleep.

Lucy watched before sitting on the empty chair. "So you must be Leo."

"Yes. And you would be Lucy."

"Yeah. Look Prue told me everything coming here. And I don't know why or how but I feel drawn to help them."

Leo just smiled. "You'll find out eventually, but someone must think you helping them will help you." he gave her a smile but inside he knew why she was ther to help them. She was destined to become a Whitelighter

"Maybe."

--- ----

Phoebe felt the arms wrapped around her as she fought to wake up. She knew instantly whose arms that were holding her and didn't even move. "I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

He paced like a caged animal. He had her, all he had to do was finish it. But their damn Whitelighter got in the way.

"You failed Dr."

"No I can do it. Just give me another chance."

"I'm afraid not. I gave you two." He waved his hand and Dr. Wright was no more then a pile of ash that was soon swept away with the wind.

A new demon appeared before him.

"Do you wish to take care of the Charmed Ones?"

"What demon wouldn't want that chance." He said as he looked at the ancient book in the hands of the demon that summoned him. "So it is true. They are powerless. You accomplished what many before you could not."

"I have managed to rid them of their powers yes. But there is a chance they could still get them back. If they knew how."

"Well then I better get them before they do." He shimmered out leaving Abraxas to gloat in his new power. The power to rid the world of the Charmed Ones.


	9. Chapter 9

The steady beeping of the machines in the room was all she heard. She felt her guilt consume her as she looked down at her younger sister. "Oh Piper. I'm so sorry. I should never have left you two. This is all my fault." Prue pushed back the hair from Pipers forehead and ran her hand over the top. She just let her hand continue the action as her other hand held on tightly to her sisters free hand. "Come back to us honey. We need you."

* * *

She walked towards the light. Towards the love she felt coming from the light. She followed the beating of her heart. It seemed to talk to her, to pull her further towards the light. But she wasn't ready to go yet, she wanted to stay longer. She was waiting for someone. She couldn't go until she saw them one last time.

"Piper. You must let go. You must go towards the light."

"I can't Mum. Not yet. I must see her."

"Go Piper. Your destiny is at the light." Patty stepped back away from Piper leaving her to look forward. Piper tried to return to where her mother had been standing but the light was beckoning her, pulling her towards destiny she wasn't even sure of.

* * *

Prue had her head resting on the bed next to Piper. She had seen the nurse's come and go, even Leo come and go. Phoebe had even come by once before the nurse found her and escorted her back to her own room. Even her baby sister was still hurt by the effects of the demon. And Lucy. She was dragged into their world by accident. She wished that everything could go back to normal, but deep inside she knew it couldn't.

She felt her eyes getting heavy as the lights grew dim with her sub-conscious fighting to stay awake. But then she looked down at the hand that was holding Pipers. The one that had not let go from the moment she had taken it in her hand nearly twelve hours before.

Lifting her head from the bed Prue looked into Pipers face. "Piper. Honey. Come on sweetie I know you can hear me. I felt you move. Come back to me Pipe I need you."

--- ----

The light pulled her further, her heart pumping louder and louder until finally the thumping turned to words. To a voice she had waited to hear. She walked through the lighted arch as she felt the hand on her head, the voice speaking to her with more love then she ever thought possible. She blinked her eyes a few times before they would focus on anything. But they focused on the ice blue ones that looked down at her. The familiar ice blue of the one she felt the love form. "Prue?" Piper rasped out as she looked up at her sister.

"Oh honey I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere again, I promise."

Piper moved her eyes around the room as if searching for another, "Phoebs?"

"She's ok. A little banged up, but you know her tough as nails when it comes to fighting demons." Prue wiped away her own tears. Realizing she nearly gave all this up. Not the hospital visits, but the love of her sisters. She saw what she needed and it was right beside her the whole time. Their love was stronger then anything else she would ever encounter.

* * *

It was only a matter of days before both Phoebe and Piper were home back in the Manor. Phoebe had come home first and Piper had followed three days later. Even the doctors couldn't believe how fast she had recovered, but the sisters knew what had happened and it wasn't something they would be sharing with anyone soon.

Piper and Phoebe had been curled up together on the couch when Prue walked out of the kitchen. She stopped when she saw them talking quietly together.

"Piper I'm not sure how to forgive her."

"Phoebe you already have in your heart. It's your mind that is still having trouble. She was hurt and upset with everything. We can't sit here and judge how she reacted. We don't know that we wouldn't have done the same. The main thing now is how do we fix this. All of this."

"You mean getting our powers back?"

"Yeah I mean this can't be what we were destined to do."

"Maybe it is." Prue put in as she continued her walk.

"Prue."

"Phoebe it's ok. And yes I heard, but you are right, you have every reason in the world to be mad at me."

"Prue."

"Let me finish Piper." Prue sat at the end of the couch and starred into the fire that was blazing brightly. "Piper was right. I was hurt and angry. I thought that if we ended this witch thing then it would just stop. I can't promise it won't happen again the next time I lose someone or even when I think of Andy. It hurt so much that I just needed to stop. But Phoebe you were right. They kept coming. No matter if we have our powers or not they will continue to come after us until we are all dead."

Phoebe felt her heart nearly break as Prues tears ran freely down her cheeks. Getting up from next to Piper, Phoebe moved down the couch and embraced her oldest sister.

"I miss him so much."

"I know honey. We all do." Phoebe held Prue close to her letting her sister let out her sadness and loss.

'The Power of Three.' The voice carried across the winds.

Each sister looked around as if they would find what had spoken.

"I told you. Its Grams." Phoebe pulled back from Prue but kept one arms around her sister. One for support but the other for her own security that her big sister wouldn't leave again.

"Ok why does Grams keep talking to one or all of us?"

"I think she is trying to tell us something thing Piper."

"Ya think Phoebs." Piper answered sarcastically.

"Ok but what does she mean by the power of three? We don't have our powers any more." Prue said as she wrapped both her arms around Phoebe.

They sat in silence as they each wondered what Grams had meant.

"Wait a minute. That's it." Phoebe pulled away from Prue and got up from the couch.

"Excuse me?"

"The Power of Three. It's inside us. It doesn't matter if we have our powers or not. We didn't have our powers when I first released our powers. Why should it be any different now?"

Prue started to think and she soon saw what her sister was thinking. "Phoebe you're a genius."

"Ok so that does what though get our powers back. But is it enough to vanquish Abraxas?" Piper put in as she saw the reaction on her sisters' faces. Sure they could get their powers but in the end would it be enough?

* * *

They sat together with the candles around them casting an erie glow through the attic. As they joined hands they each felt the spark of something that was beginning before they even said the first words.

_"Hear now the words of the witches._

_The secrets we hid in the night."_

A Bolt of lightening seemed to thunder across the attic as they gripped each other's hands tighter.

_"The Oldest of gods are invoked her._

_The great work of magic is sought."_

The lightening cracked again as the wind started to swirl around them.

Piper felt Prues hand loosen in hers as she tightened her grip and turned and met her sisters gaze.

_"Bring your powers to we sisters three._

_We want the power. Give us the Power!"_

The wind moved faster then Phoebe remembered the first time and the thunder around them was louder.

They said it two more times. Once for each sister. Once for each power. Soon the wind settled and the thunder stopped, leaving only the remains of the spell behind. And three sisters wondering if what they had done had worked.

"Ok last time it took a few days for our powers to show themselves." Phoebe reminded them

"I don't think we have a few days to find out if it worked or not." Piper added as she looked past her sisters.

"Time to die witches." Was the only thing he said as he shot out a mirage of fireballs at the three Halliwell girls.


	10. The End

"Damn it." Phoebe yelled out as she ducked out of the way and stood back up again

"Phoebe look out." Both her sisters yelled at her.

"No. These damn demons are always throwing their damn balls around, just when we get a moment to ourselves." She shot back defiantly

Piper and Prue looked at each other and tried not to laugh at what Phoebe had just said, the joke to herself was lost as another ball flew across the room.

"I'd like to take a few of those balls and stick 'em up there you know what." Phoebe shouted back as she rolled to her right just about getting hit by another round of the demon's powers.

"Phoebe just stay down, damn it." Prue shouted across the attic. She was getting tired of yelling at her sister who was getting just a little to cocky at the other side of the attic.

"Prue we have to do something." Piper said as she ducked a fireball.

Phoebe though had her own plans as she once again ran out from her hiding spot and kicked the demon down from behind.

"Phoebe what the hell are you doing?" Piper yelled out to her sister.

"Even if you do have your powers I want my own piece of this shit. Now try your power before he kills me!" Phoebe ordered as she spun around kicking the demon across the face only to have him standing there laughing at her.

He reached forward quickly and pulled her up by her throat glaring into her eyes. "You can not defeat me witch." he gloated as he lifted her off her feet.

"Prue we have to do something." Piper said as she watched helplessly as Phoebe tried to get the demons hand off her throat.

"Piper."

"We have to try Prue. Phoebe could die!" Piper returned as she stood from her own spot behind the boxes.

He looked down at Piper wishing that she would do something to entertain him. But instead he saw her flash her hands and his world, as he knew it froze to darkness. Everything stood still around him.

"I guess we have our powers back." Phoebe commented as she looked at the demon.

"Phoebe! Get over here." Piper scolded as she pointed to her side.

"I will, as soon as you get me down." Phoebe shot back as she starred into the eyes of the demon that held her above the ground his grip still around her neck.

Prue waved her hand and Phoebe fell to the ground. Getting up she walked across the attic, after Prue helped her get free from the demon's grip, seeing her sisters' anger starting to rise, but also her worry.

"Now what?" Prue and Piper said together.

"Now? Now we vanquish his sorry ass." Phoebe said stepping again closer to the demon only to have her sisters pulling her back.

"Ok Phoebe we don't even know who it is." Prue added as she looked on carefully to the demon

Phoebe looked at the demon and thought about what they would need to vanquish him. "Power of three?" She suggested as she took her sisters hands.

Piper and Prue shared a look of unsurance but followed their little sisters' lead.

They soon watched as the demon before them exploded into a thousand tiny little pieces.

"Ok that was fun." Phoebe said as she stepped away from her sisters.

"Phoebe you're hurt."

"I fine Prue." She shot back not ready for her sisters' comfort or caring then.

"Ok you two stop it. We've solved one problem. Now how do we get our book back?" Piper asked trying to get her sisters minds off killing each other.

No one knew the answer. As they stood in the attic they all felt the breeze pass by them genlty.

"_The Power of One_."

They each looked around for the source of the voice.

"Grams?" Piper questioned as she looked over at her sisters.

"Ok what exactly does that mean? The power of one, there are three of us." Phoebe asked looking for her Grams to give her the answer.

"The _POWER_ of _ONE_."

They heard it again yet with more power behind it.

Piper looked at her sisters. "We need to connect as one," she said quietly as if now understanding what their Grams meant.

The all looked at each other all now seeing what they had to do.

* * *

How many days had it been? Two? Three? More? They had lost count after everything that had happened over the past few weeks. Their family heirloom, the key to their heritage sat safely upstairs'.

Prue sat in the hammock in the back yard thinking of the past few days; The past few weeks. But her mind drifted to that one day when she knew she had truly lost herself, or at least a small piece of herself.

Phoebe looked out the kitchen window to her oldest sister. She still wasn't sure what she felt with Prue.

"Go talk to her Phoebs." Piper said as she watched the battle go on inside her sister.

Phoebe looked over at Piper and then made her way to the door. "Got room for one more on there?"

Prue looked up at Phoebe. "Sure." She said quietly as she moved over making room for her little sister.

They just sat in each other company neither one saying anything.

"You know Andy would want you to go on right?" Phoebe asked quietly though not looking at her sister.

"Yeah." Prue replied.

Again the silence fell between them.

"Phoebe I'm sorry. After Andy I just wanted it all to end. I thought that giving up our power was our way out. I was wrong, and you and Piper nearly lost your lives because of it. But in the end it was you that made me see that deep inside I really like being a witch." Prue explained as she turned and faced her sister.

"Prue, it's who we are, and Andy knew that and he would want you to keep fighting the good fight."

"I know. And I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

"Never. But I'll love you." Phoebe said with a cheeky smile. "We're sisters Prue. We don't forgive. We forget it ever happened." She finished reaching over and embracing her sister.

Piper stood at the top of the steps and watched and listened to her sisters. She couldn't help but smile at the two of them. Forever trying to kill each other and forever making up. "You got room on there for one more sister?" She finally said making her way to her sisters.

"Piper!" Phoebe called out as she reached for her sister and pulled her on top of her and Prue.

Once getting untangled from each other, the three of them just sat there with Prue safely in the middle, remembering their love and their heritage. There was nothing in the end that could take that part of them away. Evil could try, but in the end good and love would conquer all.

The End

* * *

well that was fun...thanx again to all my reviewers. you guys are the bestest...hmm what to post next a short a missing scene maybe.. oh maybea another trilogy? hmm oh decisions decisions...anyone wanna help me solve this lil problem i have?

Di


End file.
